Love's Mysterious Mare
by Autistic Writer
Summary: When Spike is rescued by a mare wearing the Mysterious Mare Do Well costume, he is smitten in love with her. Meanwhile, the Mane Six learn that the Mysterious Mare Do Well costume was stolen. Who is the mare that has stolen both the costume and Spike's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Well I decided I wanted to do my own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic story. I don't want to give too much away. I saw how this was doing on my Fimfiction account, so I thought it might have good reviews on Fanfiction as well. This takes place after Secrets of My Excess and Mare-Do-Well. (I am thankful Secrets of my Excess takes place after Mare-Do-Well). So, here's chapter one.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or its characters. My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter 1: The Kiss

The dragon known as Spike was tensely cleaning up the shelves of the library. He was trying to focus on his cleaning when he spotted a romance book almost falling to the ground. He quickly grabs the book, but felt his sense of balance was being thrown off by how he leaned on the ladder. He was close to falling down from such a large height.

He puts the book back into the shelf, but manages to lose his balance on the ladder and almost falls to the ground. However, his fall was stopped by a soft pillow. He had seen that the pillow showed up out of nowhere.

However, he saw Twilight coming downstairs. All of her friends, minus Rarity were present upstairs in her room discussing how their day has been. Spike was glad Rarity had an appointment and couldn't make it. He wouldn't have the guts to face Rarity after all that he has been through.

He had tried to reveal his feelings for her, but she had given him quite the rejection. He should have seen it coming. She had stopped him from speaking from his heart before revealing that she didn't feel the same way. He should have guessed from the way she covered his mouth with her hoof. She would have taken that moment as the heat of the moment however, the second time he tried to ask, he wanted her honest opinion. She gave it and he didn't like it. His mind riddled with one question.

 _Why doesn't she like me?_

 _Am I really that bad?_

"Hi Spike, have you finished dusting the books. You know how I don't leave…." Twilight asked

"…any book undusted. I understand," Spike finished her statement with a bored expression "You are running out of quills and I am off to get you some more."

"Oh, umm okay. Be sure to hurry back and be careful." Twilight smiled trying to lift the dragon's spirits.

Spike went out the door seeing Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy coming downstairs. He also didn't have the guts to be laughed at or try to be comforted by his other friends. Twilight looks out the window feeling sorry for Spike's broken heart. Her friends looked to one another wondering what to add on the situation.

"Is the little guy still moping about Rarity?" Rainbow Dash crosses her hooves

"Yea, I don't think anything I try to tell him is working." Twilight sighed in a depressed tone.

"It's ok, Twilight." Applejack said with reassurance. "I'm no love expert but, it's going to take time for him to get over it. After all, Rarity is his first crush."

"Thanks Applejack. Sometimes I get worried about him." Twilight looked out the window looking over Spike.

* * *

Spike was walking throughout Ponyville trying to find the quill shop. He attempted to ask a few ponies where he could find one.

"Excuse me do you know…."Spike asked

"Why sure I….." the grey earth pony looked down and freaked "Ummm I mean I don't know anything. I have to go"

The earth pony zoomed away as quick as a flash. This happened with every pony he came across. The unicorns used their magic to teleport away from him. The Pegasus flew away and out of sight. Even Spike got several looks of fear and disgust from several ponies that were passing by.

"Why he is still in Ponyville?"

"What's to stop him from rampaging over Ponyville again?"

"I lost everything I owned because of that thing."

"We should move away from Ponyville, it's not safe being in the same town as that rampaging monster."

"He is such a freak."

"Ewwwww, keep it away from us."

Spike approached a colt that had a small wagon with a foal in it. "Awwww, hi little guy, what's your name?"

The father of the small foal freaked as soon as he saw Spike approaching his son. The colt magically pulled the wagon close to him. "Please don't eat my son. He's the only foal me and my wife have."

"But, I was just…." Spike approached them

"Pleases take some bits" The frighten colt threw a bag of bits near Spike "Just keep away from us. We mean you no harm."

Spike saw how frightened everypony was. He growled in a low anger that made some of the ponies flee in territory. "I JUST WANT TO FINE A QUILL SHOP."

Spike calmed down as he stared at himself in the puddle seeing how his anger frightened everypony. He didn't bother noticing a griffin heading towards him.

"You were looking for a quill shop, dear boy?" The griffin offered his claw to the baby dragon.

"Yea" Spike felt confused as he stared at the creature.

"Come with me and the name's Harvey" The griffin smiled hoping Spike would come with him.

"Spike's my name." He quickly offered his hand up and jumped on the griffin's back to go to the quill shop.

Spike didn't realize that he was being watched by a mare that felt bad for Spike's treatment by the town. Ever since he turned into a rampaging monster that attacked Ponyville, everypony has treated Spike as if he was a monster. Spike was mistreated, insulted and teased.

Spike wasn't alone in this way. The mare saw everypony getting robbed, assaulted, or cheated. Nopony should ever be treated that way. Somepony needed to do something about it.

It wouldn't be just the mane six's job anymore. It was time for a new hero to shine.

* * *

Harvey the Griffon opened the door to his quill shop offering Spike to come on inside. "I got just what you need. You are in luck that a new shipment of quills came in this morning."

Spike tried to chuckle with the griffin, but it only showed the pain he was going through. Getting rejected from Rarity and the town wasn't doing him any good. His heart was still in pain, and only knew that trust and time was the key of making him happy again.

Spike turns to see Harvey putting a can of quills on the counter. Spike slowly approached the counter.

"Would you like some ink to go with it?" Harvey hoped his friendly demeanor would get Spike to cheer up about his problems.

"Sure," Spike nods as he looks around. He knew that Twilight had some ink, but it was always good to have more lying around.

Harvey went into the back to grab some ink. When he came back, he puts the ink down. Spike grabbed a bag of bits to pay Harvey the price of the ink and quills.

"It's okay Spike it's free of charge." Harvey pushes the bits to Spike.

"What do you mean?" Spike felt confused about Harvey not accepting the bits. He felt that the griffon was just like the town and shunned him.

"Well, earlier today a mysterious mare gave me a bag of bits telling me it was for Twilight Sparkle's special assistant, who was a purple dragon with green spikes. Something about quill's and ink. She also told me to give you this?"

Harvey dropped a small bag of gems, jewels, diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. This made the dragon's mouth drool with excitement. He then saw a letter in which he opened.

 _Dear Spike,_

 _I heard about your recent love problems and I am truly sorry you had to go through such heartbreak. Despite the fact that you may not know me, It is impossible for me to describe in this letter about how I feel about you. I have paid for the items on Twilight's list in hopes that you day becomes much easier. I have admired you for a while now and I really think you are really cute. This will be the best I can do for the moment. I hope this gift will make you see that there is a mare that cares about you a lot. Don't listen to what these ponies have to say about you. You are perfect as you are. I just hope one day I can gain the courage to open my heart to you and tell you how I feel._

It was too dark to read who the sender was, but he was glad to receive such a gift. Spike walked out of the store with the three items, not knowing that the mare that gave him that gift was watching him and smiles. She knew what she had to do. She ran off to exact her plan into motion.

* * *

Spike gave Twilight her quills and ink as he went outside in an area to eat his gems in peace. Each of the gems was very tasty. He could tell whoever this mare was put a lot of soul into cleaning each gem. Spike felt bad that he didn't know who the mare was or why she even did it.

"I guess I will thank that pony later." He grinned as he hears the latest gossip the ponies have been saying.

"Have you heard? The Mare-Do-Well is back in town."

"I know I heard she saved some mares from a terrible dragon."

"I heard the Mare-Do-Well gave orphans new books for them to read."

"I heard the Mare-Do-Well is faster than any Pegasus."

"I also heard she is a high leveled magicial unicorn."

"Well, I heard she is so super strong that she puts any male Earth Pony to shame."

Spike kept hearing different stories of what the Mare-Do-Well has been doing, yet he felt this was odd since Twilight and the others destroyed the costume of the Mare-Do-Well for good.

Spike only shrugged as he tosses a gem in the air for him to catch it in his mouth to consume.

* * *

Spike woke up feeling the ground was soft due to him laying on it. He yawned and stretched his body and looked at the sun. It was nearly setting which he realized how long he had been sleeping near the tree.

"Oh no, if Twilight sees that I am not back by nightfall, then she would totally kill me." This made the dragon race to the library hoping Twilight doesn't turn him into a rug mat for being so late.

Spike heard footsteps. He looks at his bag of gems seeing that he still had gems in the bag. He could tell that the foot steps weren't going away. This lead to only one conclusion; he was being followed by somepony or something. He tried to hide in an alley.

However, the beasts knew where Spike was and cornered him. Spike never felt so scared in all of his life. He blew a puff of smoke and the small bit of fire revealed his chasers were the Diamond Dogs.

"Give us that bag." One of them growled

"NO." Spike tried to run away but the large member of the group slammed him against the wall

"I suggest you give us that bag now." It told Spike

"Make me." Spike roared and glared as he held the bag close to him. He was going to protect that bag to the end of his life. He felt that would come at the very moment.

The Diamond Dogs intended to make things difficult for the dragon as they drew closer to him. Spike covered his eyes knowing the pain of denying the Diamond Dogs of what they wanted had disastrous consequences.

Spike prepared for the worst. He didn't realize that the mysterious Mare-Do-Well stood behind the group.

"You leave him alone this instant." The Mare-Do-Well demanded

"Oh, and what will you do if we don't, pretty mare." the smaller Diamond Dog said with a grin.

Those words made things worse for the Diamond Dogs. Spike was quickly dropped as he still had his eyes covered and only heard the sounds of the Diamond Dog's pain. An exchange of blows was tossed, but due to the mare's speed and strength. It didn't take long for the Diamond Dogs to run away crying due to the fact that a pony kicked their butts.

"Hello young citizen, the foes have been stopped." The Mare-Do-Well said "I am glad you liked my gift."

"Well, I know that all things considered I want to thank….You were the mare that gave me these this morning." Spike was shocked "Okay, it's time to stop playing Twilight. I know it's you under there."

The Mare-Do-Well laughed. "I don't think so."

The disguised mare pats Spike on the head.

"Wait, then you have to be Pinkie Pie? Rarity? Fluttershy? Applejack? Wait a minute Rainbow Dash" Spike tried guess after guess.

"None of those, I am afraid." The Mare-Do-Well said

Spike raise a brow feeling confused.

"I wish I could spend more time with you Spike, but the good citizens of Ponyville need my help. I know i don't have a lot of time, but i want to show you how much i love you." The Mare-Do-Well pulled her mask particularly to reveal her mouth. She pinned the dragon to the wall and without any hesitation or fear the mare kissed Spike right on his lips.

Spike wasn't sure what to take of the situation. He knew his heart was still picking up the pieces from Rarity's words of rejection, yet the comfort of this mare's lips was slowly making his thoughts of Rarity disappear. The taste of the heroine's lips was something he never felt before. It was warmth mixed with a slice of hope. What did this all mean? The kiss sadly ended when the mare pulled back. She pulled down her mask to cover her mouth once more.

"I hope one day that I can tell you I love you without wearing this mask. So long, my love." The Mare Do Well said before she leaped from roof top to roof top leaving Spike with more questions than answers.

That couldn't be Twilight or any of their friends. If it was, then why did she kiss him? He only had one question in mine: Who was this mare?

* * *

"Rarity, let's make this quick since I have to get home before Spike notices I am gone." Twilight said as she watched Rarity calming herself down after the scream that summoned the others to the fashionista.

"Well, I was going to check on the Mare Do Well costumes as I had the perfect idea for a fashion line I wanted to try out." Rarity took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Wait, I thought you got rid of those silly outfits after Rainbow Dash's hero incident." Applejack said while looking over to the cyan pegasus, "No offense?"

"None taken and get to the point Rare." Rainbow Dash would have yelled at Applejack for mentioning the incident that happened a few months back, but a tired yawn escaped her mouth.

"Of course, Rainbow Dash. I decided to keep them as I couldn't resist burning such unique outfits. Anyways, I kept them in this vault." Rarity said unlocked the vault that was under her house.

"Wow, we could have a whole town party in here." Pinkie said with great excitement zooming passed her friends when Rarity opened the door to the vault.

"My surprise came when I opened the vault to fine the costumes each of us wore was missing". Rarity almost fell down to the floor, but Applejack caught her in time.

"Oh my, this is bad?" Fluttershy felt afraid that somepony would steal the outfits for his or her own personal gain.

"Yea, I totally mean that this mare is obviously causing trouble as the Mare-Do-Well." Pinkie Pie smiled "Well, except for the fact that this mare seems to be doing some good for Ponyville."

"No Pinkie, we can't have anypony running around town thinking they can be heroes." Twilight closed her ideas to view the situation. She suddenly realized Rainbow Dash was in earshot of her "No offense,"

Rainbow Dash knew this wasn't going to end "None taken,"

"Well, I think I would agree with Twilight on this one. What if some mare or colt gets hurt? We need to apprehend this mare at once." Applejack said proudly and raises her hoof in the air

"OH Yea, operation Take this Mare down is a go." Rainbow Dash smiled raising her hoof in the air.

"We need to make sure this mare knows that her act may seem noble, but somepony could get hurt trying to do this alone." Rarity put her hoof in the air.

"Well, this would be a great chance to try out some new spells." Twilight smiled while raising her hoof in the air.

"Well, maybe we can have a 'you got busted party'," Pinkie laughed as her hoof was the next one in the air.

"Well, if everypony is in agreement, then…ummm I guess I will go along." Fluttershy put her hoof in the air.

The six friends collected their hooves together before they declaration of finding the mysterious mare.

* * *

 **Well I am glad I am doing my own MLP story for a change. I wonder what is going to happen next.**

 **So, what are your thoughts on who this mysterious Mare-Do-Well is? Now, I will tell you guys that the mare behind Mare-Do-Well isn't an OC. So, you are left with a million mares from the show to pick from. Happy hunting on who you think it is?**

 **Until then, see you later.**


	2. Mysterious Mare in the Shadows

**Well, we are back with Chapter 2. So many things to say and so little time.**

 **Let's see,**

 **Dragones: Huh, good guesses.**

 **ShiningShadow1965: Well, you might see that one day or chapter.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony. My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter 2: Mysterious Mare in the Shadows

"Okay girls, this is what we know so far about this 'heroine'," Twilight pulled down a poster of the Mare Do Well in the middle along with other ponies as suspects.

"We know that this mare or stallion has been protecting Ponyville at night time. She knows she is at a disadvantage if we were to catch her in the day time. She also had access to all of our Mare Do Well costumes. It is currently unknown what kind of pony this mare is?" Twilight said inspecting the poster and then back to her friends, who were all yawning and restless at the time.

"Look Twil, I think whoever this mare is has to be very clever and crafty" Applejack told her.

"She also had to be very sneaky in stealing Rarity's costumes without her knowing it, UNLESS SHE IS THE MARE DO WELL" Pinkie shouted while pointing her hoof at Rarity.

"Pinkie, Rarity isn't what you call 'tough'," Rainbow Dash told Pinkie and then looked at Rarity "No offense."

"None taken, darling. I mean this mare has to care about something or somepony" Rarity asked "What do you think Fluttershy?"

The five friends noticed Fluttershy was asleep. Her head lies comfortably on Twilight's table. Her snores were quiet as a mouse. Twilight looked at the other seeing how restless they were as it was near the morning time and they were up all night long.

"Okay, why don't we get some sleep and later on we try our efforts of wondering who this mare is?" Twilight said before waving goodbye to her friends.

However Applejack had stepped on a bag that made her react quickly to the pain "OW, what in tarnation?"

Applejack opened the bag to see a lot of gems. This immediately woke up the fashionista as she moved Applejack out of the way. Much like a kid at a candy store, Rarity was eyeing the gems seeing how much potential they had with her clothing lines. So many ideas and yet she knew this had to be Spike's.

"Oh sorry Applejack that's Spike's food." Twilight used her magic to move the bag to the table. Her friends went to say goodbye for the last time before Twilight yawned "He got them from some mysterious mare that really likes him."

As the five friends disappear and Twilight moving to the upstairs. The words Twilight spoke suddenly clicked. The six knew this was no coincidence of who gave Spike the gems. Twilight and her friends all met back to where they were as they all shouted.

"The MARE DO WELL HAS A THING FOR SPIKE!"

A couple of hours later, the Mane Six were fully awake and had all read the note that Spike had gotten from the Mare.

"Now, this doesn't mean that this Mare-Do-Well is the same mare that likes Spike." Applejack spoke first passing the note to Rainbow Dash, who was quite puzzled with the note.

"This mare is just a big chicken not to reveal who she is to Spike." Rainbow Dash passed it to Pinkie Pie, who grinned at the note.

"Well, it looks like she wrote everything with some type of special quill." Pinkie passes it to Rarity who was studying the handwriting on it.

"I must say this mare does have great skills in writing this masterpiece, yet this doesn't excuse her for her attempts to woo Spike." Rarity moves the note down to Fluttershy, who was shaking

"Well…this mare does seem to…..umm umm… has an interesting motive behind her heroics." Fluttershy puts the note on the table.

"It would seem this mare has feelings for Spike. So, our subject list is not changed. We just need to find out this mare in Ponyville that either interacts with Spike or follows him." Twilight glared

"Twilight, that's almost every mare in Ponyville or Canterlot." Pinkie Pie said "So, we would have to interview all of them or spy on Spike to determine who this mare is."

Twilight sighed "I know Pinkie, but we just need to follow Spike in order to determine whoever the Mare Do Well is."

"Well, that does sound like a great plan, but what about Spike? Won't he hate that we are just using him just to draw in the Mare-Do-Well?" Twilight feared

"I know Twilight it seems wrong, but we are doing it to bring this mare to justice" Rarity put a hoof on her shoulder

"Okay, tonight will be operation bring this mare to justice" Pinkie cried out.

Spike sighed as he couldn't believe his friends were using him just to draw in the Mysterious Mare that was harboring a crush on him. His mind was on another thing. Who was this mare? Spike knew many mares in Ponyville. His conversation with one of them must have brought forward some feelings toward him. Spike wasn't sure who this mare was, but he felt somewhat flattered for her feelings. He ,however, had some doubts though about it. Did she like him just because he was a dragon or was there more to this mare's crush? Maybe she was just saying that to cheer his spirits up, but she did kiss him. He just needed to figure out who was the mare that kissed him.

He knew Twilight was just a mother figure to him, so she was the first suspect eliminated. Then there is Rarity, the mare that broke his heart. Why would she suddenly realize her feelings for him? Then there was Rainbow Dash. She isn't the type of mare to suddenly have romantic feelings for somepony out of the blue. Pinkie Pie was up next as her outgoing and confusing nature would seem like she likes everypony. Fluttershy was also the least likely as she is scared of her own shadow, so being in love was unlikely. The last was Applejack. Much like Rainbow Dash, Applejack was more interested in her farm than being interested in any stallion.

He turned back seeing a trash can, a bush, a wagon, a poster of a restaurant advertisement, and a tree moving from place to place. Spike shook his head thinking who would buy into their conspicuous disguises? Yet, was it really one of them that likes him more than a friend or is there a pony he missed out on?

The dragon did his daily routine and walks into Bon-Bon's store. He knew the six were waiting outside seeing if another mare would walk in. He suddenly saw that the store was packed. He turns around seeing Lyra was playing on the harp. Such a relaxing tone that Lyra was playing.

"Hi Spike" Bon-Bon smiled as she was waving at the counter.

As soon as Spike had entered, most of the customers were making a mad dash out of the store. Spike sighed at the sight of an empty store.

"Well if they didn't like my music, they could just say so." Lyra pouted

"It's not you Lyra, I am sorry Bon-Bon. Maybe i should just leave." Spike felt guilty about clearing her store.

"It's not your fault Spike; I was hoping they would clear out. I am working up a storm." Bon-Bon giggled "Plus Lyra can take a break for a few minutes."

Spike looked at both mares seeing Bon-Bon was intensly staring at Lyra for a few seconds. Spike knew Bon-Bon had a crush on Lyra, yet her fear of rejection and how the ponies would see them made Bon-Bon scared of telling the truth. As soon as Lyra went to the music store, Bon-Bon sighed in relief.

"You know, Lyra is going to be with some stallion or mare if you don't reveal how you feel." Spike offered his two cents on the subject.

"But what if Lyra hates me or what if she prefers to be with stallions only or what if..." Bon-Bon was freaking out at the situation.

"Bon-Bon calm down," Spike went over the counter to calm the crying mare, "Look, you two are best friends. I am sure Lyra will be shocked at first, but I am sure she will understand when it comes that time. You can't base life on what ifs. You have to take a little risk. Sure you might feel sad at the end, but at least it's better than doing nothing."

Bon-Bon wiped a tear "You really think so?"

"I know so. Besides Lyra is your best friend. She might just like you more than a best friend, but don't get your hopes up okay?" Spike smiled and put his claw on Bon-Bon

"Ya, thanks Spike. Here are the gumballs Pinkie Pie wanted for that party." Bon-Bon said passing over the gumballs.

Spike went out through the front door and suddenly saw that a thieving Pegasus wearing a cap, a mask a striped shirt was running away from Lyra.

"You give me back my strings, I need them." Lyra growls as she tries to use her magic to knock the thief off his hooves.

Spike freaks seeing that he had to help Lyra. Maybe this would help him understand how she felt about Bon-Bon.

The six noticed the thief and sprang into action. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy scanned the air knowing that he would not be able to fly out of there without them noticing. Applejack and Pinkie Pie both were helping Lyra chase the thief. Twilight and Rarity were both using their magic to block the thief's path.

Spike was closer to the thief than any pony. He saw the thief use a shortcut that only Spike noticed. He quickly chases the thief to an alleyway. He noticed that the thief was caught in a rope. Spike knew who had captured him.

"Hi Spike," The Mare Do Well noticed the dragon was in front of the alleyway. "I knew only you would be able to see the thief."

"Wait," Spike called as he saw a hook coming from the side of the Mare Do Well's body seeing the hook stuck to a rooftop and the Mare Do Well was slowly making her way up to escape from the alley.

Spike needed to keep talking to her. Her voice was somewhat familiar. He could tell she was altering her voice,so he wouldn't recognize her. The dragon tried to think of a way so she would stay to talk to him. "I LOVE YOU, TOO"

Suddenly, Spike saw the rope lowering down. The mysterious mare heard his words and he could tell from her mask that she felt both confused and flattered by his words. "What did you say?"

"You told me last night that you loved me." Spike felt really nervous. He felt awful that he was lying, but yet his words held some truth to it as well. "So, I love you as well."

The Mare Do Well walked an inch towards him. She didn't know whether to trust his words at first but felt really excited and hugged him. "I am so glad you really like me, I am really glad that I was able to tell you how I feel. I thought I would die from embarrassment."

"If you keep hugging me like this I might just die," Spike said trying to breath

"I am so sorry." The mare let go of the dragon who was coughing from a lack of air.

"It's okay. I just didn't expect a mare like you to like me like that. Ummm you are a mare under there?" Spike asked trying to reach his claw to her.

"ummmm yes," Mare Do Well backed off a little bit. She was still protecting her identity despite her interest in the dragon. Her heartbeat was rapidly increasing.

"I see," Spike backed up a little as he sensed the Mare's distancing herself from him. "Still don't trust me?"

"I am sorry Spike. I just don't feel comfortable revealing who I am yet. I do love you, but i want to keep you safe." Mare Do Well said fixing the mask. "But, one day I hope to reveal to you who I am. No more lies, and no more hiding the truth from you."

"Spike?" Twilight called suddenly.

Spike and the Mare Do Well heard Twilight and her friends calling to Spike. Spike saw the Mare using her rope to lift her off the ground.

"What now? Where do we go from here?" Spike called out as he wanted to know how the two could hang out. He wanted to get to know the mare a bit more.

"Maybe we can spend some time together tomorrow evening." Mare Do Well told him.

"I would really like that." Spike looked up.

As soon as the Mare Do Well was on the roof, Twilight and Lyra both appeared before Spike. Twilight used a beacon to summon her five friends seeing the thief was caught. Twilight quickly confronted her assistant on the matter at hoof.

"Spike, are you alright?" Twilight said in fear

"Yea, I am fine. The Mare Do Well saved my scales. I mean you should have seen her. Well I didn't see her in action this time, but I bet it was a real show." Spike cheered

"Spike, this mare could be dangerous." Twilight screamed. She scanned him fearing that the mare must have done something to him. "Did she hurt you? Did she put you under a spell?"

"Twilight, stop it. I am fine." Spike ordered as he backed away from Twilight. "Why are you treating her life a criminal? The only crime she has ever committed was liking me."

Twilight was about to say something but saw Applejack and the others rushing into the alley.

"We came as fast as we could," Rainbow Dash flew to Twilight and Spike.

"It seems like the Mare Do Well got away." Twilight scorned as she passed by Spike as if everything was his fault.

"Wait a minute," Applejack rushes over to the spot of the thief. She quickly rubs the rope with her hooves. She was quickly shocked.

"What's wrong, Applejack?" Pinkie said with great concern.

"This is my rope she used!" Applejack gasped as she looked over the rope.

"AJ, there's like a million ropes in Ponyville. How do you know that's your rope?" Rainbow Dash snickered thinking that Applejack was going crazy.

"Yea, but the Apple Family uses a special type of rope that is really strong. I am telling you all that this is the same rope my family uses." Applejack shouted. She took the thief out of the barrel as she examined the rope a bit more.

"How in Equestria would this mare be getting your rope?" Rarity asked. "It also would seem that she is good at binding things. I mean look at the complicated knot she used."

The others were examining the rope that was used to tie up the thief. Spike walked away from the alley and sighed as he was still remembering the Mare Do Well. She does like him. Her nervous posture when she was with him. Her words were overlapping to the point that she was clumsy. This mare did like him, but did Spike like her back. He needed to figure this out. Maybe tomorrow he would learn more.

Suddenly he was lifted on the back by Twilight. "You, me, Library, NOW!"

The others looked over seeing that Spike was taken home by Twilight. Spike could tell that the unicorn wanted to question him intensely.

"Oh no," Spike sighed as he wasn't prepared for what was going to be said.

* * *

 **Uh-oh, Spike's in trouble.**

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Until then, see you later.**


	3. Arguments

**I might have made a slight hiccup with Chapter 3 of this story. So, my gift to you all is chapters 3 and 4. I hope you enjoy these chapter.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter 3: Arguments

Twilight and Spike made their way into the library. Twilight had used a levitation spell on Spike to prevent him from running away from her. She knew that they had a lot to discuss and he didn't want to speak to her. Twilight had to use her authority over him.

"I want to know what just happened in that alley," Twilight sat down on a stool. Spike could have left, but Twilight made him park his rear on a stool. She wanted answers from him.

"Well, I saw the thief was tied up, the Mare was the one who stopped him. She then made a quick escape before you guys showed up." Spike sat on the stool with his arms crossed. He had no intentions of telling Twilight anything else about the Mare.

Twilight could tell Spike was hiding something from her "What did she tell you?"

"What do you mean? She just patted my head for being a good friend and left."

"Spike, I know when you are holding something back from me. So, i would suggest you don't lie to me." Twilight said with such adversity in her voice. She could tell that Spike was only telling her half of the truth. This mare was obviously dangerous. She could be toying with Spike's emotions just like Rarity.

"So, what if I am? Is it a crime to be in love with a mysterious mare that does nothing but think of others and help them?" Spike jumped from the chair. "All she has ever done is save Ponyville. I don't see how dangerous she is."

"Spike, that could be a ruse. She could be saving Ponyville one minute and a threat to Equestria the next." Twilight stomped her hoof. "You don't know what she could be capable of,"

"And you do?" Spike raised his voice. He covered his mouth as soon as he spoke. He didn't mean to raise his voice towards his mother figure, but she kept on making wild accusations about the Mare. Spike could tell through from the two encountered he had with the Mare, that she wasn't a villain. Yet, even he wasn't sure if she was good or bad. He soon turned to see that Twilight was angry that Spike raised his voice to her.

"Don't raise your voice to me." Twilight told him.

"Why do you hate this mare so much?" Spike was suspecting something was amiss with Twilight's wild accusations. "Are you mad that she is helping Ponyville more than you, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash?"

Twilight glared at the dragon. He struck a nerve with his last statement. Twilight horn glowed as she stepped towards him.

"Spike, don't you see? She isn't trying to be your friend. She is only using you. She just feels sorry for you." Twilight tried to make him see the light of the situation, but the unicorn saw that the dragon wasn't buying it.

"Twilight, you weren't there. She kissed me on the lips. I know how she feels about me. I know she feels something more than friendship. She is different. She isn't the villain that you and every pony make her out to be. The Mare just wants to help the world. Why can't you see that?" Spike felt that Twilight was being too stubborn about this whole situation.

"Spike…just listen to what I have to say," Twilight begged, "I know you may think its love, but what if this Mare turns out to be a villain. What if she was only using you to lower your guard? I don't want anypony hurting you?"

Spike looks at Twilight and sighed "Apart of me wants to believe you. That part of me thinks that she might have ulterior motives, but every fiber of my being thinks that she is trying to help. You have seen what Ponyville is becoming. There is one day that you six won't be here to defend Ponyville. Who will be our protector then? Arrggghhhh, you're not going to listen to me. Then, i will find somepony who will listen."

The dragon jumped from his stool and pounded the ground towards the door. He heard Twilight's voice shouted just as he turned the knob. "Wait, I am not done talking with you."

"Well, I am" He roared as he opened the door. Twilight tried to focus her magic to bring him back, but he slammed the door, breaking her concentration.

Spike walked past Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. The five mares were about to go to Twilight's house, when they saw the dragon walking past them. The five mares saw how angry Spike was. Rarity was worried about Spike's anger. She was about to run after him, but she was stopped by Applejack. "Let him cool down. You aren't exactly the best mare that he would want to talk to right now."

"Why not?" Rarity shouted. It took a moment for Rarity to realize that exact reason.

"Let's go and see Twilight." Rainbow Dash ordered as every pony raced towards the library.

* * *

Twilight stared at herself in the mirror. She was still angry with Spike over their argument. The more she felt enraged by Spike, the greater her angry was towards the Mare. How could Spike be on the Mare's side? He doesn't even know anything about her.

"Maybe there is something we're not seeing," Applejack said.

"Yeah, we haven't been able to see the Mare at all. I am the fastest flier in all of Ponyville and she is able to evade me." Rainbow Dash feeling a hint of frustration.

"My animals can't track her scent. Apparently, she uses some kind of powder that throws off their smell. I could talk to Zecora about the powder." Fluttershy spoke softly, yet everypony understood her.

"Arrggghhhh, this is getting us nowhere." Twilight lifted her head and hit it on the table.

The five mares looked among themselves. Rarity stepped forward. "Twilight, if i may be so bold. I honestly feel the Mare is doing some good in Ponyville."

Twilight lifted her head to turn towards Rarity as if she was talking crazy.

"Why are we after this mare? She hasn't done anything wrong." Rarity rubbed her hooves.

"Why are you saying that..." Twilight was about to yell at Rarity, until she noticed the others rubbing their hooves. "Wait, why are you girls rubbing your hooves like that?"

"Truth to tell you, Twil. The Mare has been doing some good in our lives." Applejack sighed as she began to tell the story.

"A pack of Timberwolves were going to attack Fluttershy, but the Mare intervened and drove off those beasts. Rarity's favorite fabric was torn to shreds and the Mare gave Rarity an extra supply. Pinkie Pie panicked when she didn't have enough cupcakes for a party. It turns out the Mare had saved the day to reveal that she made extra." Applejack went on and on about how the Mare was improving lives in Ponyville. Twilight couldn't believe her ears.

"No, that's not true. She is just trying to gain every pony's trust. I am not standing for it. There has to be a reason behind her good deeds." Twilight panicked.

"Twilight," Fluttershy put her hoof on the lavender unicorn. "You need to calm down. I am not sure if the Mare is good or bad. But, we won't let our guard down. If the Mare does have malicious intentions to hurt anypony, we will be there to stop her."

Twilight turned to Fluttershy. Twilight's eyes then turned to each and every pony that was in the library. She sensed that they were worried about her. It was true that they were hunting the Mare, but all of her actions have been stopping criminals, and helping the good folks of Ponyville. Twilight felt she was doing a better job then they were. Twilight thought for a moment.

 _For now, i guess i will trust this mare. But, that doesn't mean she should hide in the shadows._

* * *

The Mare walked over to a large rock. She lifted her hoof and put it near the large boulder. Suddenly, the boulder started to move to the side. The Mare put her hoof down and made her way through the path that the boulder was concealing. Through the flight of stairs, The Mare was making her way towards her base. It was the only place she could be living at, since she didn't want to live in Ponyville.

Ponyville wasn't a bad place to live, but she didn't belong given the way that she is. If everypony found out who she was, their wrath wasn't the only thing she needed to worry about.

The Mare smiled with relief upon inspecting the base as she left it. She walked over towards a closet where she started to take off her costume. She brushed her mane as soon as her mask and hat were off. It was a hot day and she had been sweating inside the costume as if she was in an oven. Luckily, her base was at a relaxing temperature. Once her costume was tossed in a bin, she put the next costume forward and reserved it for tomorrow.

"Another day, another call to be a hero," The Mare smiled before closing the door to the closet.

She walked over towards several vitals containing small liquids. She made sure to store the vitals in the freezer as she didn't want them getting cold. However, she pulled out three vitals and put them on the table.

She walked over to an area that had a bed, a nightstand, a bookshelf with a thousand books and various devices that belong to her alter-ego. She sat on her bed and took out a notebook and levitated a quill to write down her thoughts.

"Sorry, i haven't been writing down my thoughts. I guess I have been saving Ponyville as the Mare. A lot of things have changed. The village i love is now suffering through poverty. I see so much sickness, sadness and pain in the eyes of the ponies. I go into town and see their smiles, knowing full well that they are breaking down on the inside. I know the Bearers of the Elements try to do a good job, but i feel they are not enough. They haven't even noticed what is going on around them."

The Mare sighed before writing once more.

"I got to see him again. I got to see Spike. That cute and adorable dragon that i love so much. I know hiding who i am from him isn't right, but it's for his own good. He won't feel the same way about me if he knew who i really am. But, i just need to be patience. Someday, Spike will understand all that i am trying to accomplish. He is so much more than a pupil. He is so much more than a dragon. He means so much more to Ponyville, yet he is treated like a monster. He isn't a monster."

The Mare felt angry about what she was writing.

"Spike means the world to me, yet everypony treats him as if he was a virus. They need to see him like the way that i see him. The dragon that i know that he is. I just know that they will see that he didn't mean it. He just lost control."

The Mare stopped writing in her quill. The magic would run out soon. She put her quill down and smiled. She walked over to a picture of Spike. The picture was burn, but it contained one character in the photo. The Mare smiled and started to sob as she looked at the dragon in the picture. She held it very close to her and smiled.

"I love you, Spike. I will make them see you are not a monster."

"You are so much more than that and i will make them see..."

* * *

 **I apologize for the error. The chapter will go on.**

 **Until then, see you later**


	4. The Invitation

**Okay, second time's the charm. Sorry, i forgot that i put up an unedited version of Chapter 3. So, i am giving you guys two chapters of this story to make up for it. I hope you guys can forgive me for my errors. Let's start chapter 4.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is magic is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter 4: The Invitation

Spike was at Sugarcube Corner as he couldn't believe he yelled at Twilight like that. He didn't mean to yell at her, yet she was saying horrible things about the Mare. Was he justified in defending her? Was Spike wrong? Was this Mare good or evil? Twilight told him that the Mare was trying to comfort him, yet her actions were more than just friendly.

 _What am I going to do?_ He thought as he rubbed his face with his claws.

"What's up everypony, Vinyl Scratch in the house," The white unicorn with blue streaks opened the doors of Sugarcube Corner. Her infamous sunglasses faced the row of cupcakes.

She walked up to the counter and knew what kind of cupcakes she wanted. She stood forward while looking at Mr. Cake, "Can I get six cupcakes, arrange them in any color. Regular yellowish if you can."

"I guess this is for you and Octavia?" Mr. Cake smiled.

"Yep, she wants me to save her some just in case another date doesn't work out and she will need something to pig out on." Vinyl grumbled. Knowing how all her dates ended, Vinyl expected the date to end horribly.

"It will take a few minutes, if you don't mind waiting." Mr. Cake smiled before adding, "Today, when ordering the six cupcake combo, we offer the seventh one for free."

"Ah, you don't have to do that, but when you say free, how can i say no?" Vinyl cheered and put her bits down to pay for the cupcakes

"Be right out with your cupcakes," Mr. Cake nodded before rushing out into the kitchen.

"Alright" Vinyl smiled as she sat down. She wasn't sure what to do as she merely looking around and saw many adoring fans that wanted to get her autograph. A famous DJ in Ponyville, it was quite rare. Vinyl tried to sign as many as she could. She wanted to at least have one cupcake. Many of the fans tried to give her their cupcakes, but Vinyl didn't want to take it.

After her intense signing, Vinyl saw that it was taking too long for six cupcakes to be made. "What is taking so long?"

"In Ponyville, the cupcakes might take long to make, but they're worth the wait." Spike said as he slid a cupcake down in front of the DJ pony. Vinyl looked at him seeing a dragon in Ponyville. She never knew any dragons that were this kind. Yet, he looked like a baby dragon, so she understood him. "Thanks,"

Vinyl took the cupcake in her mouth and ate it. Her eyes widen and a big grin smeared the face of the DJ pony, "My goodness this cupcake is so delicious."

"I told you they were good," Spike smiled before adding, "Spike the dragon by the way."

The unicorn saw he offered his claw with a smile. She extended her hoof to meet the greeting, "Vinyl Scratch, but most people call me Vinyl."

The two greeted one another with stories of what has happened to them in their lives. Spike talked about his recent troubles with love while Vinyl told him she was new in town and was living with her best friend Octavia Melody.

"Wow, I guess that's interesting." Spike said upon hearing about Octavia's career.

"Yea, the Canterlot Orchestra kicked her out after the catastrophe that happened at the Great Galloping Gala. So, we are living in Ponyville until we are able to push our careers forward." Vinyl smiled, "I already have, but I am helping Tavia out on finding her a new Orchestra. She's uptight, but once you get to know her she's not that bad."

"Yea, well I am not sure who this mysterious mare is? I mean I think it's somepony I know, but I can't really know who she is." Spike looked down. He really wanted to meet her and talk with her.

"Well, this mare obviously likes you more than a friend. I think the best way for you to decide on your feelings is if you spend some time with her." Vinyl looks at Spike offering her hoof on the situation

"I guess you do have a point there, but how? I mean, the one thing she does is fight crime. I am not even sure she likes a good party." Spike brushed some dust off the table.

"Well why don't you and this mystery mare come to this location for a party with some ponies?" Vinyl pulled out a paper showing Spike a party that is taking place tonight.

Spike read the paper

 _What:_

 _Find Your Special Some Pony_

 _Party_

 _Who:_

 _You and your friends_

 _Where:_

 _Ponyville_

 _238 Ponyway Lane_

 _Time:_

 _8 PM – 12 AM_

 _Be there to celebrate a party to find that special somepony in your life. Don't miss out._

Spike smiled seeing that it would be a great chance to dance with the Mare, if she ever showed herself. He looked up seeing Vinyl was gone and Mr. Cake waved bye. Spike smiled as he sprang into action as he runs over to the library to find a suit to wear. He wanted to go to the location and have a good time. He hoped the Mare would show herself.

Unknown to Spike, the Mare was watching him. In his excitement, Spike had dropped the note. The Mare walked over to see the invitation to the party. "How interesting."

* * *

"Twilight," Spike slowly entered the library as he wasn't sure if Twilight was currently present in the home. He knew that Twilight would just yell at him if she was there.

He noticed how quiet it was and kept walking forward not sensing anypony in the library. Pinkie would have surprised him by now, which was his usual cue to walk in more casually.

Upstairs he walked to the room to find something to where when he noticed the black paper that had the information on the party. He then noticed a note that was folded like a scroll. He pulls down the scroll slowly seeing the top was stuck to the wall with a nail. Spike could tell the note was from his admirer.

 _Dear Spike,_

 _This party sounds really amazing and I would love to go with you. I would like to think of this as a date. I mean…if you don't think of it as a date I would also say we can just go to this as friends….I mean if you consider me a friend of course._

Spike noticed that the letter was written as if she was talking to him.

 _Look, I want to go with you and I really do feel like one day I wish for you to be my special somedragon. I will offer you this deal. If you show up to this party, then I will show up without my costume on. It will be just me in a dress, and I will dance with you. I can't however tell you when I am dancing with you. I hope to have some fun with you at this party._

 _Love, your mysterious mare and secret admirer_

Spike smiled and goes to pick out a suit. He noticed that he hasn't been thinking of Rarity throughout the week. He smiled as he was glad things were looking up for him. He noticed a hoof mark at the bottom of his letter. He wonders where it came from, but ignores it.

* * *

Twilight pranced causally as she was heading over to the club where the party was taking place. She had seen the note that the Mare had left for Spike. Twilight felt extremely frustrated that Spike was going to date with some random Mare that hid in the shadows. Twilight knew she was on her own for this one. The Mare might have fooled her friends, but Twilight wasn't going to be easily convinced.

"I am not going to let you hurt Spike. He has been through enough. He doesn't need another mare lying to him about how you supposedly care about him, but in reality, you don't care about him at all."

Twilight marched her way into the club to wait for Spike and the Mare.

The mysterious mare noticed Twilight walking forward and thought.

 _Shoot, Twilight is at the club. If she discovers who I am, my evening with Spike will be ruined. It's time to go to plan B._ She told herself as she got to work on how she will have her perfect evening with the dragon.

* * *

 **Sorry again, i hope you guys like the chapter.**

 **Tell me your thoughts on these chapters.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
